


Alo-alhandra

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Sol impacted Jan's life in rather the same way as suddenly winning the lottery. Jan is . . . coping.





	Alo-alhandra

It was past noon, late afternoon when the shadows became long, graceful and sharp and vivid, and the sun hung over the horizon like an impossibly orange fruit, waiting to be plucked.

He was in a poetic mood, which didn’t happened much, but right now he was thinking about the way that words fit together. And bodies too, of course. Sol was curled up beside him asleep, face starkly outlined in gold and shadow, sweat dying on his forehead. Jan stroked his cheek and sighed.

He didn’t have the money to support the two of them. He barely had the money to support himself. But he was not willing to compromise on this; Sol was _his_ , and that was that.

Words . . . he didn’t use them a lot, not for the important things. For the unimportant things, like flirting and joking with his friends, they were fine. Sol used words all the time, as if all the silence he’d built in the last two years were being used up. Jan wasn’t quite sure what to tell him, aside from ‘I love you,’ which he repeated constantly, in a hundred little ways, every day.

Jan sighed again, and curled around his lover. Sol was never going to be as big as him, but few people were. Sol was never going to be as big as he should have been either, but that wasn’t his fault and he was growing now that he was eating regularly and had someone reminding him to sleep at night. And indeed, in the protective circle of Jan’s arms, Sol relaxed.

Jan kissed the back of his neck and held him tight. Sol was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> And then tan caught the plague. I've had a chesty cough since Friday. Ick.
> 
> I wrote this as a character study of a couple of my OCs. All I have on the journal entry for that day is that this ambushed me, so. There you go. Ambushed by idiots in love.


End file.
